


Статистические данные

by michigun



Category: New Blood (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michigun/pseuds/michigun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вызовите скорую и окажите первую доврачебную помощь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Статистические данные

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Look it's another text in God knows what language because this show is hella sweet and gains popularity all around the world. Isn't it neat?

Кровь была горячей и в темноте казалась черной. Раш чувствовал, как от нее намокают брюки и манжеты рубашки.  
При проникающем ранении брюшной полости уложите пострадавшего на спину и согните его ноги в коленях, - инструкции в голове почему-то звучали голосом аудиогида из музея мадам Тюссо. Раш следовал им механически: перевернуть, согнуть, убедиться, что пострадавший в порядке.  
\- Эй, дружище. Ты со мной?  
Ответа не было. Раш нащупал пульс, прислушался к дыханию – аудиогид по музею восковых фигур в его голове подсказывал, что нужно приподнять голову и повернуть ее в сторону, чтобы пострадавший не захлебнулся рвотой. Раш приподнял и повернул. Кожа под его пальцами была холодной и липкой, щетина на щеках казалась влажной. На побелевший лоб налипли волосы.  
\- Скорая сейчас будет, - зачем-то сказал Раш. Голос у него сел, вышло только невразумительное сипение, и Раш прокашлялся.  
Обработать рану было нечем, бутылка вина осталась в рюкзаке. Раш аккуратно протер кожу вокруг, собирая кровь, и наложил повязку из подола своей рубашки. Оставалось только ждать.  
\- Мне нравилась эта рубашка, - пробормотал Раш. Сидеть на асфальте было холодно, но Раш не двигался.  
Пальто тоже можно было теперь только выбросить – Раш подстелил его, чтобы Стефан не замерз.  
Раш несколько раз моргнул, прогоняя вставшую перед глазами муть.  
Может, поэтому он не стремился заводить друзей. Предпочитал, чтобы статистика вооруженных ограблений оставалась набором чисел, а потерпевшие не получали имен.  
\- Стефан, - повторил Раш вслух.  
Стефан лежал на асфальте, истекая кровью, и Раш придерживал его голову, потому что Стефана могло начать тошнить. Такое случалось при проникающих ранениях брюшной полости.  
Громоздкие формулировки из инструкций по оказанию первой помощи больше не помогали. 

Полчаса назад они вышли из «Милройс» в Сохо, и Рашу позвонили из морга. Он ждал результатов аутопсии еще днем, остановился, чтобы что-то записать, и Стефан не стал его дожидаться.  
Согласно статистическим данным, в Вестминстере один из самых высоких уровней преступности по стране. Это самый паршивый район Лондона – вот что говорит статистика.  
Раш не обратил бы внимания на парня, который торопливо вынырнул из переулка, если бы не рюкзак. Это был рюкзак Стефана, его брелок на переднем клапане, и Раш едва не рванул следом, уже полез во внутренний карман за удостоверением, когда понял, что Стефан мог бы догнать парня сам.  
Но Стефан не гнался. Раш позвал его по имени, затем еще и еще, пока бежал до переулка, и не смог замолчать, даже когда увидел. Стефан лежал на боку. Под ним расползалась лужа крови, и Раш упал в нее коленями.  
\- Только попробуй умереть у меня на руках, - предупредил он.  
Стефан выдавил что-то на выдохе и сморщился, повторил четче:  
\- В живот. Он... меня... в живот.  
Все было просто: вызвать скорую и полицию, оказать первую помощь, ждать. Самым сложным оказалось не думать, что это был Стефан.  
Раш попытался убрать с его лба волосы и только размазал по лицу кровь. Проверил пульс – частый и слабый. У него не было сил даже злиться, он рассеянно гладил Стефана по голове и считал минуты до приезда скорой. Пошел мелкий колючий снег, он таял, не долетая до земли, и оседал везде прозрачным бисером. У Раша изо рта вырывался пар. Стефан дышал неглубоко и прерывисто.  
Скорой понадобилось семнадцать минут, чтобы добраться до них. Парамедики отвели Раша в сторону, уложили Стефана на носилки, и одна из медсестер с чувством пожала Рашу руку.  
\- Вы хорошо справились.  
\- Я могу поехать с ним?  
\- Боюсь, что...  
\- Я его партнер, - сказал Раш громче, чем собирался. – Мы живем вместе. 

Несмотря на вой сирены и резкий запах антисептика, в машине Раш едва не уснул. На него накатила оглушительная усталость, запястья чесались под побуревшими манжетами, брюки облепили ноги. Предстояло дать показания, скорее всего выслушать от Сэндса пару ласковых за то, что умудрился вляпаться даже в свой выходной, и обзвонить всех, кого могло волновать состояние здоровья Стефана, и Раша слегка мутило. Откровенно говоря, из копов получаются не самые лучшие свидетели и потерпевшие.  
В больнице Раша напоили приторным кофе, предложили на смену окровавленной рубашке больничную пижаму и отказались пускать в отделение интенсивной терапии, даже когда он показал удостоверение. Сержант Кэтрин Бриндли (Служба столичной полиции, Сохо, приятно познакомиться, детектив-констебль Сайад), высокая и энергичная, побеседовала с ним прямо в коридоре и на прощание потрепала его по колену, пообещав «найти негодяя». Так и сказала – негодяя.  
Искать в Вестминстере вооруженных воров было, наверное, любимым полицейским аттракционом.  
К Стефану его пустили через четыре часа. Он успел позвонить Лейле и маме и извиниться за сорванный ужин, неуклюже избегая объяснений; попросить у Сэндса отгул (удалось договорить на полдня); опустошить автомат с шоколадными батончиками.  
Стефан крепко спал и выглядел благословенно живым. Раш сел на жесткий стул рядом с его койкой. Ему очень хотелось взять руку Стефана в свою – проверить пульс и убедиться, что кожа больше не холодная и липкая, как у вытащенного из воды трупа, но Раш сложил ладони на коленях. Со Стефаном все было в порядке. Можно было не бояться.  
Раш понял, что его потряхивает. Вытянул перед собой дрожащие руки, сжал ладони в кулаки, пытаясь успокоиться. У него стучали зубы, звенело в ушах. Ноги свело, словно он слишком долго сидел в одной позе, лицу стало жарко, хотелось сесть на пол, вжаться спиной в холодную стену, раствориться в ней. Дыхание на несколько мгновений перехватило, и Раш согнулся пополам, почти прижимаясь лицом у коленям. Сделал пару глубоких свистящих вдохов, выпрямился. Посмотрел на Стефана – Стефан спал.  
Рука у него была прохладная, но не липкая. Сухая. Пульс нормальный. Раш медленно выдохнул и закрыл глаза.


End file.
